


Till Kingdom Come.

by spacewuuf



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Death, Dragons, Immortality, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewuuf/pseuds/spacewuuf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is immortal, but his man's time has come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Kingdom Come.

Getting back from Australia to Berk was no big deal. Bunny had opened a tunnel and Jack just appeared right in front of Hiccup's bed. Jack jumped the last small distance between himself and his one and only love.

Weakly, Hiccup turned his head towards Jack, looking at him with ever dimmer green eyes. He did not look ill, really, for which Jack was glad. Hiccup's grey hair hung in disorderly curls on a soft white cushion that Jack was sure Astrid had only just changed.

"How's he doing, Toothless?" Jack turned to the black dragon sitting right next to Hiccup's bed.

Ears hanging and casting down his eyes, Toothless responded with a hum that decreased in volume and tone - sadness.

Hiccup was dying. At 77 years old, North told Jack that maybe it was Hiccup's time to leave. Jack had gotten really angry with the benevolent Russian, refusing to accept, then, that he'd have to let Hiccup go. He raced to Sandy, the Tooth Fairy and finally Bunny to try and find a magic potion, a spell, anything that would keep Hiccup alive. At last, after he was turned down thrice already, he arrived in Australia, shoulders hanging, eyes watery.

"Bunny, can't you do _something_?"

The Guardian's large stature shrunk together, ears flopped down and he stepped forward to take his fellow Guardian in his fluffy arms.

In breaking voice, finally, even Bunny said,

"I'm so sorry, Jack. There's nothing anyone can do. You know," he hesitated "I loved a _mortal bunny_ once. It ..."

He did not continue but looked straight into Jack's eyes.

"You do love him more than anything, I see that. Be strong. Have strength Jack, don't make his passing more difficult."

With that, Bunny had tapped onto the ground, opening a cave to Berk.

"Jack."

"Hic, yes? What do you need? Should I get you a glass of water? Do you ..."

"No. I have everything." Hiccup said, looking first at his oldest friend, Toothless, than at his man.

The door creaked open, Astrid came in. Looking at her in turn, Hiccup repeated himself. Slower and fainter this time.

"I really have everything. Hold my hand, Jack?"

Scared out of his mind, not even sad, but angry, lost, alone, devastated, Jack grabbed Hiccups hand and squeezed. Toothless let out a low whine and softly lay his head on Hiccups legs.

"I love you, all of you. Now, don't cry, we'll all meet again. I love you!"

Hiccups eyes closed and he let out one last breath, slowly, thoughtfully almost.

Jack's head slumped down and darkness shrouded his senses. At 370 years, he'd never felt like this. Broken. What hurt most was knowing he'd have to again brave this world alone, without the one he'd loved for so long, without his anchor, forever.

Why was he forced to endure this? The Moon! He should not have let him love. Jack got angry. Really angry. Rage burned in his gut, directed at the Man in the Moon. For making him immortal, for not making Hiccup immortal. For letting this happen. Slowly but with unerring conviction, Jack looked up, as though staring through the roof, right at the Moon.

He let out a roar he did not know he was capable of. Tears were running down his face, he was crouching in front of Hiccup's bed.

Just then, his senses returned and in a pinch he took in his surroundings as though he'd never seen them before. His man's now lifeless body, lying serenely in spotless white sheets. Toothless, the small black dragon, head still resting on Hiccup's legs. Astrid, their shared best friend, standing by the door, hands raised to her face, cupping her own cheeks.

It was Astrid who moved first. She crossed the room and turned Jack around by his shoulders. The expression on her face said more than she could have explained in a year. Then she embraced him, hugged him close, squeezed, as though trying to press the sadness out of him.

Toothless eventually lifted his head and inched over, putting one leg around the already hugging couple and putting his head right next to theirs.

Jack felt his pants get wet and only then he noticed that Toothless was crying too.

Without his mood alighting in the least, only a faint light on the distant horizon, a thought entered Jack's mind. Maybe, just maybe, he might make it? With the help of his friends? Maybe.

Refusing to think any more, Jack committed fully to the feelings welling in him. And even in sadness and devastation, the Guardian felt himself guarded by those that grieved with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in one sad realization and I had to get it out of the system. I don't feel it's good, but it's out.


End file.
